


A Different Treat

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 07:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20862578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kara smiled while she sat across from Reverend Amos Howell and ate a slice of chocolate cake.





	A Different Treat

I never created Superman TAS.

Kara smiled while she sat across from Reverend Amos Howell and ate a slice of chocolate cake. ''Are you going to work on another sermon?'' she asked. Kara watched as Amos ceased eating his cake slice.

''Yes,'' Amos said.

''Oh.'' Kara ate a bit more while her smile remained. ''We can shop next week in Metropolis?'' she asked.

Amos began to smile and nod. ''What are your plans for now?''

''A different treat.''

''Oh?''

After Kara finished eating her cake slice, she stood. She ran upstairs and dressed in her Supergirl costume.  
Supergirl flew down the stairs and to the door. She opened it before she searched for a villain to battle. Perhaps a territorial creature in Smallville. Anything was possible. One enemy to defeat.

One different treat. Indeed.

THE END


End file.
